


Sowing the Seeds of Victory

by NakedOwlMan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Mind Control, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedOwlMan/pseuds/NakedOwlMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rash of strange pregnancies shows Gianna Parasini just what the Protheans are capable of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sowing the Seeds of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a sequel story to the Kink Meme fills "The Best Laid Plans" (http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/3083.html?thread=6407947) & "The moneyshot is paid off." (http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/3083.html?thread=6427403). I'm not the original author of these stories, but enjoyed them enough that I decided to write my own continuation. 
> 
> And that continuation led to a veritable library's worth of more fills by the original author. They're all amazing, and you should definitely check them out if you like this.
> 
> Cursed Blessing: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/3083.html?thread=6489867#t6489867  
> Nepotism’s Such a Chore: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/3083.html?thread=6593547#t6593547  
> Hail to the Queen: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/3083.html?thread=6964747#t6964747  
> Hail to the Queen (cont.): http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/3710.html?thread=8064382#t8064382  
> Hail to the Queen, Bonus Chapter 1: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/4611.html?thread=15492867#t15492867  
> Hail to the Queen, Bonus Chapters 2 & 3: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/4611.html?thread=17020675#t17020675  
> Hail to the Queen, Bonus Chapter 4: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/5736.html?thread=25766248t25766248

At first, Gianna Parasini had thought she was the victim of an elaborate prank.  But the deep blue eyes of Killira T'Nama showed no sign of mirth, and her face betrayed no emotion.  
  
"So, let me go over this so we're absolutely clear," Gianna said, trying her best to keep from laughing out loud.  You don't do that sort of thing in front of the CEO of Binary Helix, no matter how ridiculous the words coming out of her mouth are.  Not if you ever want to get work again.  "You want me to track down some guy who's knocking up your employees?"  
  
"That's correct," Killira said.  
  
Gianna furrowed her brow.  When she'd been called in urgently to the Binary Helix offices and marched directly to the CEO's office, she had a lot of ideas on what it could be pertaining to.  But certainly nothing like this.  She chose her next words carefully.  "Not to question you on this, Ms. T'Nama, but isn't this a personal matter for the women involved?  I mean, so a few women have to take off a couple of months, it can't be that big of a problem, can it?"  
  
The asari matriarch said nothing, and simply slid a datapad across the smooth surface of her desk over to Gianna.  The Internal Affairs investigator picked up the pad, her eyes bugging out in shock.  "All these women?"  
  
Killira shook her head.  "Those are just the ones who have put in for maternity leave in the past month.  The full list is... substantially longer."  
  
"And you're absolutely sure these are all from the same father?"  
  
"Since the trend was noticed, we've been in communication with the doctors involved," Killira blandly intoned.  "DNA taken from the children all indicate with a 99.96% probability that all of the children are by the same father."  
  
Gianna whistled as she scrolled through the list.  "Guy's been busy.  How could..." Her words trailed off as she saw a particular name.  "No, that's impossible.  This has to be a mistake."  
  
"It's not," Killira blandly stated.  
  
The dark-skinned agent looked down at the datapad again.  The name that had caught her attention was undeniably turian.  Scrolling through the list revealed several more names that wouldn't be given to any child born off the surface of Palaven.  
  
Killira's voice was cold as she added.  "In addition, a small numbers of quarians we employed as indentured servants abruptly broke their contracts and returned to the Migrant Fleet.  As we don't offer maternity benefits for quarians, however, they are not listed."  
  
Gianna's mind reeled.  This wasn't just some dude knocking up a few secretaries on shore leave.  Whoever, or whatever, this person was, they were able to impregnate women across all species, something that shouldn't even be possible.  
  
"This is... we need to tell someone about this," Gianna said.  "Somebody capable of doing this... who knows what we're dealing with?"  
  
Killira's eyes narrowed.  "Miss Parasini, I have brought you in today because your reputation speaks for itself.  After the debacle with Mr. Arterius, the last thing Binary Helix needs is to have its name blasted across intergalactic headlines again.  I don't want to think about how the meetings with the shareholders would go if word got out that we weren't meeting quarterly expectations because our workforce is too busy having babies."  
  
The asari CEO steepled her fingers as she appraised Gianna.  "I chose you for this, Miss Parasini, because I believe you can handle this for me discreetly.  If you don't believe you're up to the task, I have other options."  
  
"Assuming I'm able to find out who is behind this baby boom of yours," Gianna said, "what do you want me to do then?"  
  
"Nothing," Killira said, her voice devoid of emotion.  "Simply communicate the name of the individual back to our offices, and we will take action from there."  
  
Gianna winced internally.  She doubted that a company willing to work with someone like Saren Arterius would be the type to send a polite letter to the guilty party.  But in the corporate world, you had to make a few ethical sacrifices sometimes.  And, hey, it wasn't like this guy hadn't gotten enough enjoyment out of life already, right?  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I'm willing to take this case on," Gianna said.  "But these women... there must be at least a dozen different offices on just as many planets involved here.  How will I even know where to begin?"  
  
"Our people have done some work on this," Killira said, "And we've got a good place to start.  Go to the next page on the datapad."  
  
Gianna pressed a button, and the list of expectant mothers was replaced with a star map.  
  
"Based on the dates of birth of some of the earliest cases, we've been able to work out a rough timeline on the dates of conception."  Killira said, as Gianna pressed another button to bring up a green line tracing across the galaxy.  "After some further research into vessels that visited the areas during this time frame, we were able to narrow it down to one likely ship."  
  
Gianna pressed another button, and when the name came up on screen, her eyes went wide.  
  
"NORMANDY SR-2."

* * *

Six months into her investigation, and Gianna felt no closer to an answer than when she began.  
  
It had been surprisingly easy to catch up to the Normandy and have a tracking beacon planted.  She had followed the ship as it went from port to port, keeping tabs on as many of the male members of the crew as she could, seeing if their paths intercepted with any female employees of Binary Helix.  
  
At first, Gianna had focused her attention on Grunt, the genetically-engineered krogan.  It made the most sense, that the scientist that had created him might have come up with some way to allow him to spread his superior krogan genes on to other species.  
  
But no, the young krogan rarely left the ship, and on those occasions when he wasn't in the company of Shepard, he spent most of his time downing half the food supply of local all-you-can-eat restaurants in the area.  Scratch that one.  
  
Jacob Taylor was the next potential suspect, Gianna thinking that if Cerberus could bring Shepard back from whatever fate had supposedly killed her, they could fiddle with the young soldier's DNA enough to allow him to plant his seed across the galaxy.  But while Taylor did occasionally spend some time in the presence of women at the port stops, none of them were Binary Helix employees.  
  
After that, Gianna wasn't sure who could possibly be her serial impregnator.  She trailed Mordin Solus for a bit, thinking maybe the scientist was conducting some sort of experiment that was causing this, but the doctor spent any time off the ship simply purchasing new medical and chemical supplies.  Garrus Vakarian, Thane Krios, Zaeed Massani... none of their actions fit the profile.  
  
The one thing Gianna had learned in her surveillance of the Normandy crew: whoever it was had been busy on the Normandy as well.  A good portion of the female crew members she had seen during her observations sported swollen bellies under their uniforms.  Even those that weren't currently pregnant spent most of their time off the ship either visiting day-care facilities or the homes of relatives who suddenly had a new niece, nephew, or grandchild to look after while the child's mother adventured across the galaxy with Commander Shepard.  
  
"Damn, does this guy ever stop fucking?" Gianna muttered to herself from the expensive hotel room she was currently staying in on Illium.  Looking over her notes again, she did a search for "Normandy" in her databanks.  When the record pulled up, she groaned in annoyance, and went to hit the back button.  She always forgot to put the "SR-2" at the end, and her systems kept bringing up information on the original Normandy SR-1.  
  
Just as she was about to redo her search, something gave her pause.  Looking over the crew manifest of the Normandy SR-1, a creeping suspicion came to her.  
  
Pressing a button, she narrowed down the list to show only female crewmembers.  The list repopulated, with Commander Shepard at the top and her subordinates below.  Frowning, Gianna compiled a new search, cross-referencing the list of female crewmembers with reports of births.  
  
And when the results came back, Gianna slapped the table.  Dammit, it was right there in front of her all this time.  
  
Ashley Williams.  Alliance military records showed her giving birth to a child soon after the Battle of the Citadel, a girl currently being raised in an Alliance facility.  
  
Liara T'Soni.  A news story concerning her rise in power in the information trade on Illium, and discussing how she manages to balance her work with caring for her two-year-old daughter.  
  
Tali'Zorah nar Rayya.  A series of memos from a Citadel hospital discussing a "miracle baby:" A quarian recently born with no apparent immune system deficiencies.  No doctor at the facility could explain the reason behind Ms. nar Rayya's amazing offspring, or why the quarian child had traces of human DNA in its system.  
  
Dr. Karin Chakwas.  A notice of resignation from the Alliance military, with a sentence indicating that she had to do right by her and her son.  
  
It was a lead, the first solid one she'd had in the months she'd started this mission.  Opening a new window, Gianna immediately began a search, making a cross-section of crew members in common between the SR-1 and SR-2.  
  
As soon as she started the search, Gianna got annoyed with herself again.  She forgot to specify that only the male members of the crew in common should be included in the results.  But in the end, it didn't really matter much, as the list of crew members in common between the two ships, both male and female, wasn't that long at all.  
  
Gianna scrolled through the handful of names.  Garrus Vakarian, she had already followed and eliminated as a suspect.  Jeff Moreau could barely walk without crutches, she doubted the guy could go around impregnating hundreds of women in his condition.  A few other male names, none of which spent enough time on shore leave to have possibly been the culprit.  
  
"Dammit," Gianna muttered.  She thought she had been on to something there for a second.  Just as she was about to turn in for the night, though, she looked at the list again.  
  
Right at the top, just as it had been on her previous list, was Commander Shepard.  
  
"Gianna, honey, you're losing it," she said to herself, even as she started typing away again.  
  
But even as she started working, something about it started to make an odd sort of sense.  Just by the fact that different alien species had been impregnated, she knew she was dealing with something bigger than some guy who liked to screw around a bit.  
  
So with that in mind, who said it had to be a guy at all?  
  
All the other women on the list of crewmembers who served on both the SR-1 and SR-2 had also become pregnant during their tenures on the ship.  All of them except her.  All except Commander Shepard.  
  
Gianna smiled to herself.  "Well, well, Shepard," she said to herself, "Looks like there's more to you than meets the eye, after all."

* * *

At the next stop, a visit to the Citadel, Gianna dropped all surveillance of the rest of the Normandy crew, and focused her efforts entirely on the woman(?) in charge of the ship.  
  
And it wasn't long before Gianna knew she was on to something.  
  
Shepard handled her official business quickly when she arrived, checking in with a few Alliance contacts and visiting some other allies.  After that was done, Shepard went on the prowl.  Once she parted with her teammates, Shepard began visiting the bars and hangouts of the Citadel.  
  
And Gianna followed behind, trying her best to remain unseen.  Shepard was one of the few people on the Normandy who would recognize her, so she kept in the back of crowds, staying as discrete as possible.  
  
Even as she had her suspect, Gianna didn't quite believe at first.  Sure, attitudes these days were a lot more permissive than they were a century or two ago, and Shepard was quite a fetching woman.  But could she really seduce that many women into... doing whatever it was she was doing to put a bun in their oven?  
  
The answer to this question was yes, she could.  
  
It was uncanny to watch.  Once she arrived at her chosen location, Shepard would focus her attention on a woman and, within the span of 10-15 minutes, would have them clinging on to her like a life-preserver in the middle of the ocean.  Even women who had visited the place with a man would find an excuse to leave their date for a moment, often times following Shepard to the restroom before emerging with wrinkled clothing, frazzled hair, and a contented smile on their face.  
  
And as soon as Shepard was done with one, she would shift her attention to the next, woman after woman dragging Shepard away by the hand to find some private place, only to return and resume the night's activities as if nothing had happened.  
  
And, unless Gianna missed her guess, with new life starting to grow inside their bellies.  
  
Shepard stayed at each location long enough to focus her attentions on 5-6 women, before she would leave and make her way to another spot, repeating the process there as well.  
  
It boggled Gianna's mind to think about it, relaxing in her hotel room after a day spent tailing Shepard.  If Shepard did this at every port the Normandy stopped at, and if every one of the women she spent time with ended up being pregnant...  
  
"Shit," Gianna said, as the realization hit her.  Shepard hadn't been targeting Binary Helix employees at all.  She'd just been knocking up so many women that Binary Helix employees just happened to get within her cross-fire.  
  
Gianna was at a loss for what to do next.  If she had been following her mission to the letter, she would have sent Killira a message right now, letting her know who her culprit was.  But Shepard had helped Gianna out in the past, and she didn't feel right hanging Shepard out to dry like that.  
  
Plus, there was the matter of convincing the CEO of Binary Helix that Shepard was the culprit in the first place.  She'd need to have more evidence than this to make the case that the man impregnating all of the company's employees wasn't a man at all.  She'd need…  
  
BUZZ  
  
Someone was at her door.  Gianna frowned.  Nobody should know she was here.  Reaching into a drawer, she pulled out her trusty Striker III pistol.  In this business, she couldn't be too cautious.  Standing up, she walked to the door.  
  
And the door slid open to reveal Commander Shepard, a trace of mirth on her face as she said, "You're not as stealthy as you think, Ms. Parasini."

* * *

"So who sent you?" said Shepard, as she sat down in a chair opposite Gianna.  She had assured Gianna that she was only here to talk, and after some convincing, Gianna had lowered her gun and allowed the Spectre to enter.  "Some executive pissed off that I put it to his wife?"  
  
Gianna started to get worried.  Shepard was making no attempt to hide what was going on.  In fact, she seemed rather unperturbed at Gianna's spying, her tone casual as she spoke.  
  
"Binary Helix," Gianna said, deciding there was no point in lying.  "They wanted to know why all their employees were suddenly taking off for maternity leave."  
  
Shepard chuckled.  "And you somehow managed to trace it back to me?  Impressive."  
  
"So, what?  You gonna tell me you've been packing meat in those tight uniform pants of yours all this time, and nobody figured it out?"  
  
Shepard shook her head.  "Remember Eden Prime?  The visions I was given weren't the only thing that beacon did to me.  Of course, I decided to leave the other thing off the official record."  
  
Gianna had to laugh.  "So, what, the Protheans gave you their vision of death and destruction, and threw in a cock as a bonus?"  
  
But Shepard didn't join her laugh.  " I'm not enough of a scientist to quite understand it, but the device did something to alter my biotic abilities, amplifying and changing them to allow me to influence others, and to give me the ability to pass this on to a new generation."  
  
Shepard kept talking, the words spilling out of her like she'd been holding them back for far too long.  "The way the Protheans told it on the Cipher, they had spent far too much time arguing about what to do against the Reapers.  That by the time they finally were unified against them, it was too late, and their entire civilization was in the process of being wiped out."  
  
"So, they decided, if new life was to rise again after the Reapers' destruction, they would need to be united in purpose if the Reapers returned.  That a new breed of individual would have to born, one that could influence and control the minds of others, and bring them together against the greatest threat they'd ever known."  
  
"And then they told me," Shepard said, "That I had been chosen.  That I would be the one to create this new breed, one that would be spread across all species in the known universe.  And in order to bring about this new, perfect generation, that I would be given this."  
  
Before Gianna could stop her, Shepard stood up, unzipped her uniform pants, and dropped them to the floor.  The Commander's bare crotch was on display in front of her, and Gianna gasped as she watched it pulse and throb, seeming to rearrange itself on a molecular level, until hanging from between Shepard's legs was a massive, veiny cock, pulsing and throbbing above an equally large scrotum.  
  
"Fuck," was all Gianna could say.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I did, alright," Shepard said, with a smile that seemed slightly sad.  "At first I just kept it quiet, telling the Alliance about the message of destruction, and keeping the changes to my body a secret.  But then that's when I started feeling it."  Shepard began stroking the shaft of her twitching cock, without even seeming to be consciously aware of what she was doing, as she continued to speak.  "This... whisper at the back of my brain.  The urge to go out and mate, to thrust this thing into a woman and fill her up with the seed the Protheans had bestowed upon me, and then do it again."  
  
"At first, I was able to resist it," Shepard said.  "And then we rescued Liara, and she offered to join minds with me, to try and draw out more of the Prothean message in my mind.  Well, she succeeded, but it came with the added bonus of turning that whisper I mentioned into a shout.  Before I could even stop myself, I had Liara bent over in the back of sick bay, pounding her with this thing while the meek little scientist I had just rescued hours ago begged me to fuck her."  
  
Gianna struggled to focus her attention on Shepard's words.  Her eyes were locked on the thick length jutting from Shepard's crotch.  As Shepard continued to stroke, Gianna saw a drop of pre-cum glisten momentarily on the tip of Shepard's cock, before dripping down onto the expensive carpet.  
  
"After that, there was no fighting it anymore.  Before the mission was over, I had screwed every female aboard the Normandy, and quite a few off of it as well.  Not a one resisted; human, alien, it didn't matter.  In the end, they all begged me for it, and I don't know how the Protheans managed it, but somehow, they all ended up pregnant.  Lucky for you, you had Anoleis to take into custody back when we first met, or our celebration might have been more than just a shared beer."  
  
Unbidden, the image came into Gianna's mind: Shepard tearing off that tight dress she'd had to wear as part of her undercover work on Noveria.  Bending her over Anoleis's desk and ramming that giant rod of hers up inside her.  Spewing gallons of cum inside her, Shepard's sperm swimming through her body to find a ripe egg and force its way inside.  
  
The vision of it was... disturbing, she supposed.  But her mind was lingering over it longer than she would have liked.  As she struggled to banish it, she heard the steady dripping of the fluids from the tip of Shepard's cock.  
  
"I thought that after Cerberus brought me back," Shepard said, "that maybe it would be gone, that I'd be back to normal.  Didn't take long to figure out that wasn't the case.  And so Cerberus handed me a brand new ship, with a brand new set of female crewmates, and the whole thing started over again."  
  
The room was starting to feel more and more humid as Shepard continued to speak.  Gianna's eyes felt dry, and she realized with some alarm that, since Shepard had dropped her pants and revealed her secret, that Gianna hadn't blinked, her eyes locked and focused on the veiny monster in front of her.  
  
 "But then... Miranda," Shepard said, her tone turning sad.  "There was something different about her, something... unexplainable.  I knew from the second I met her that I couldn't make her just another one of my conquests.  But then I saw inside her mind, saw the desire in her to have a child.  All of the others, they only wanted my seed in them because of the unconscious influence I had on them.  But Miranda... I could see how much she wanted a child.  And I knew that my abilities, the powers I had been granted, were the only way that that could happen."  
  
Shepard's self-pleasuring paused for just a moment.  "I wanted her to feel like she was special, that the baby I put inside her wasn't just one of the hundreds this thing between my legs was forcing me to father.  And so I lied to her.  Told her that I hadn't impregnated the others, that she was the first.  And I hated myself for it, but to see the joy in her face as she learned it had worked, that she would finally get her dream... it made it worth it."  
  
Gianna was on her knees now in front of Shepard.  She didn't remember leaving her chair, wasn't sure when it had happened exactly.  Felt like she was watching somebody else moving Shepard's hand away from her cock, to replace it with her own and lovingly stroke up and down the rigid length.  It wasn't until her tongue started lapping at the head of the unnatural organ that Gianna realized what she was doing.  
  
And realized at the same time that she had absolutely no desire to stop.  
  
Shepard seemed only dimly aware of the Internal Affairs agent running her tongue up and down the length of her shaft.  "I only wish that Miranda was enough for me.  But even adding Kelly to our relationship didn't sate the... hunger I feel.  Sometimes I wonder if it's ever going to subside, or if I'm going to keep screwing every woman I meet up until the day I die."  
  
Gianna had long since stopped listening, concentrating all of her attention on the beautiful piece of meat in front of her.  Lifting up its heavy girth, she lovingly kissed the fleshy sack hanging under the giant cock, thinking about what was churning inside and feeling her pussy getting wet at the thought of Shepard’s seed spewing out inside her and filling her womb.  
  
She heard Shepard let out a long sigh, although she couldn't tell if it was one of pleasure or regret.  But soon enough, Gianna felt the organ in her hand give a hard jerk, and she wrapped her lips around the head just in time for Shepard's load to spew out into her mouth.  As she pumped the base of the cock with her hand, she swallowed as much of the delicious load as she could.  But soon her breath gave out and she pulled away, the last ropes of jism spraying out across her face and dripping down onto her expensive dress.  
  
Laundry bills was the last thing on Gianna's mind, though.  She hastily unzipped and discarded the sticky frock, dropping it to the floor and quickly removing her undergarments.  In less than a minute, she was on the edge of the bed, her legs spread wide.  Moaning, she rubbed her dripping sex as she watched Shepard approach.  
  
"Do it, Shepard," Gianna gasped, her fingers working frantically against her clit as Shepard aimed the tip of her still-rigid cock between Gianna's nether lips.  "Fuck me, Shepard, I need you to fuck me!"  
  
"I know you do," Shepard said with a smile, and thrust her hips forward.

* * *

"Miss Parasini is here to see you, ma'am," said the secretary, as she moved aside to allow Gianna entrance.  
  
The dread Gianna had been feeling all day was showing no signs of subsiding.  Ever since she had gotten the summons to Binary Helix HQ again, she had felt certain that the jig was up.  
  
She had strung Killira along for as long as she could, promising her that she'd have results soon, and denying any attempts to get a face-to-face meeting to make a progress report.  She was always too busy chasing a new lead or meeting with a possible suspect, never enough time to get back for a one-on-one chat.  
  
But delaying it probably hadn't been the best idea.  Because at this stage, no amount of baggy clothing could hide the swelling of her stomach from anyone who saw her.  At this point her fear was almost as much for the new life growing inside her as it was for herself.  Shepard had given her this precious gift, and she had every intention of protecting it with everything she had.  
  
She walked – well, more like waddled – into Killira's office, taking a seat without saying a word.  The asari matriarch at the other side of the desk watched her, expressionless as always.  
  
Finally, Killira spoke.  "Ms. Parasini, I brought you into inform you that your services will no longer be required."  
  
That was all that was said for a long time, the silence seeming to last forever.  
  
Gianna worked up the nerve to speak.  "I'm… sorry, Ms. T'Nama."  
  
Killira shook her head.  "Honestly, Ms. Parasini, I should be the one apologizing to you.  I'm sure there are any number of important cases you could have been working on during this time, but instead I had you running around on a... what is it you humans call it?  A 'wild goose chase,' I think is the phrase?"  
  
"Wild goose...?" Gianna started to say.  
  
Killira gave her a nod.  "Upon further research, our people determined that the rash of pregnancies among our employees was little more than a statistical anomaly.  A bit of an over-reaction on our parts, it seems.  So again, let me apologize for wasting your time, and rest assured that you will be well compensated for your time and efforts."  
  
Gianna didn't know exactly how to respond to this.  "Uh, thank you?" she finally blurted out.  
  
"Be sure to see Ms. Nalanya on your way out," Killira said, as she rose to her feet, "She'll have details on your payment."  
  
"Of course, I..." Gianna started to say, before her breath caught in her throat.  From behind Killira's desk, Gianna hadn't been able to see the outward curve of the asari's stomach.  Killira noticed her look and smiled.  
  
"We truly are blessed, aren't we, Ms. Parasini?" the pregnant CEO said.  
  
Gianna nodded as she carefully rose to her feet.  "Yes, we are," she said, shaking Killira's hand as she felt the smallest of kicks from inside her womb.

* * *

 _Some months later..._  
  
It was the dead of night, and Kelly and Miranda were either fast asleep or passed out from their exertions with their shared lover and her twin appendages.  Moving gingerly so as not to wake them, Shepard left their bed and made her way down the hall.  She felt the twin Little Shepards recede back inside her as she walked.  
  
Reaching the baby room, she stepped inside and shut the door.  Isaac and Kelly's baby slept soundly for once, and Shepard stood a while there, watching their peaceful faces with a light smile.  
  
The urge had been receding.  Her fears of a constant life of creating more babies with every woman she met had been false after all.  Maybe the Prothean signal was fading from her mind, or maybe the ancient race had programmed some sort of time limit on how long their chosen one would be driven to create the new race of superior biotics.  
  
Regardless, even though the urge was subsiding, her new powers were as strong as ever.  And it was this fact that was giving her sleepless nights.  
  
"I wanted Miranda to believe you were special, Isaac," Shepard said lightly, her voice too low to be heard by any ears other than her own.  "And you know something?  I hope she's right."  
  
She stood and watched Isaac shift in his sleep, and she wondered if in some part of his biotically enhanced mind, that he was hearing this.  
  
"The Protheans were desperate, I know.  They wanted to give the next victims of the Reapers enough power to be able to stand against them.  But I wonder if they considered what would come after.  I feel this power inside me, and I think about all the children out there that I conceived.  Will they be as powerful as I am?  And if they are... what's that going to mean for our world once the Reapers have been defeated?"  
  
A memory came to her mind then, of throbbing music and flashing lights.  As strong a person as Aria T'Loak was, she wasn't strong enough to resist the power that Shepard had over her.  Her private guards hadn't been out of the room for thirty seconds before the crime lord was naked and sweating on top of her, Shepard's cock thrust deep inside her.  
  
She thought about that child, being raised by a vicious crime-lord.  And the powers that child would have as her disposal, and what they would capable of once they came of age.  
  
Other women came to her mind.  Mercenaries and criminals, vicious murderers and heartless thugs.  What would the future hold for those children, and the abilities they had been granted?  
  
"You, Isaac," Shepard said to the sleeping child, "You are my hope.  When I conceived you with Miranda, I thought about how special you would be to her, and I felt something then.  As if something extra was being put inside you, something more than all the other children I created.   Maybe it was my imagination, I don't know.  But I'd like to think it was a sign.  A sign that you would be more powerful than the rest of them."  
  
She would raise him right.  Raise him to be a good man, to be the best man he was capable of.  She, Miranda, Kelly... they would ensure that if any of the others used their powers for evil, that their abilities would be nothing compared to the power of Isaac Shepard-Lawson.  
  
It wasn't a guarantee that what the Protheans had wrought wouldn't come to a bad end.  But it was hope, and when it came to the future, sometimes hope is all you have.  
  
"Good night, Isaac," Shepard whispered, and the door slid shut behind her as she left.


End file.
